


i hate you, ah, ah,

by orphan_account



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "well, why not give this a try, my dear?""eh, i don't trust you"
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 2





	i hate you, ah, ah,

"well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you""well, why not give this a try, my dear?"  
"eh, i don't trust you"


End file.
